Masquerade
by TheEvilRose
Summary: OQ, AU Modern World, when heir of family company is invited on charity masquerade everytthing can happen, especially when head of the fundation is such a unpredictable woman... Rated M just in case :P


**Here is a story I started to write long before the OQ prompts came out. I planned to post it when I finish 'Her little girl' but since the same topic is in prompts I decided to do it now. **

**You may notice that many facts about Regina are actually about Lana, but I really couldn't stop myself from putting them here (and for me they really fit in my story). **

**It's Robin's POV**

**OQ, AU, modern world, Masquerade**

It was a big day in New York City. Foundation working on behalf of saving forests threw a big masquerade and all the most important people were invited. One of them was a man quite popular lately, Robin Locksley. A year earlier he inherited quite a big fortune and after that he attended every party in the area. Before that he was just known for his arching achievements - he was Olympic champion, but after that success he couldn't cope with being popular and he became invisible for the public, until his father died. Now he seemed to be more that fine with everyone knowing him.

The funniest thing was that he even wasn't aware who threw that ball. He just wanted to go there to show himself, to drink, to forget about all the money he had (and not necessarily wanted) and maybe to meet a woman ready to spend with him just one night and after that they would part and pretend they never met (at least that was his tactic on all the previous events).

Of course he'd heard about Mills Foundation. It was one of the biggest ecological organization in the country with a big apple tree as a logo. And of course he'd heard about the heart of the organization - probably the most powerful woman in the area - Regina Mills. He just didn't connect that event with her. And even if he did, he'd still go there.

He spent all day in his father's company trying to understand its rules (although he was CEO for a year, he still wasn't good in it). The only thing he was waiting for for the last month was the masquerade, because he knew it would be an occasion to loose and it was the only thing he needed. So when his working hours ended he was more than grateful that he could exit his office.  
He loved not being a woman. He could just put a black suit on and still looked elegant (not to mention makeup). So he just jumped into first cab that arrived and was on the way to the party.  
When he arrived, he showed the doorkeeper his invitation and entered the place. The hall was all decorated in forest motives. There were trees (of course not real ones, because what would be the point of putting there real ones if the masquerade was to protect them). There were also tree-shaped entrées and all room smelled like forest.

Truth be told, Robin felt like home, especially after his archer carrier when the best place to practice his aim was forest. Also forest smell was his favorite perfume so he just felt like the whole party was set for him.

He was also glad he didn't forget his mask, so that he could finally get drunk and not be recognized (at least not at first). So he put it on and tried to act not like himself. He could bet he looked hilariously, his white mask covered half of his face leaving his stubble uncovered (but it was enough to hide his identity).

After few first drinks the party was still dull for him, he even considered leaving it, but after all he decided to give it a chance (especially when he considered free drinks). Even the women there wasn't worth starting the conversation, or maybe he just was so used to their beauty that he needed someone extraordinary. He regretted he came so early, he knew the whole official part was starting in few hours from then, but he also knew that he needed to be drunk enough not to get asleep on one of many auctions that were planned, so after all it wasn't that bad idea. With every minute more and more people were gathering there, but they still were waiting for miss Mills to begin the official part of the evening.

He really considered leaving that place for good, but he changed his mind when he spotted someone in the crowd. If someone asked him he could say the woman he saw was the most astonishing human being he'd ever seen. She was wearing a long floor-touching black skinny dress with a long gash (starting in exact place where her leg started). Her raven hair was pinned on top of her head in small but stylish updo. And to contrast her black figure she was wearing red high heels. Not to mention her face (or the part of it that wasn't hidden by the mask), her perfect-shaped lips were covered with radiant red lipstick that matched ideally her shoes. She had little beauty spot in the left corner of her lips and the perfect line of her upper lip was interrupted by small scar which made her look even hotter. After few more seconds of looking at her he spotted a feather tattoo on her right wrist (then he instinctively looked at his own right wrist to see the lion tattoo - his reminder about the carrier in archery and love for English medieval legends). She was perfect! It was the best word to describe her, but still a big understatement. He really wanted to approach her, to speak to her, only to hear her voice, but he couldn't, he was frozen in place unable to move. And she was long gone heading in the direction of the main stage. He was ready to accept the fact he won't see her again, when he heard the voice. It was the sexiest woman's voice he'd ever heard, so low and deep that he felt shivers going down his spine. And when he turned in the direction of that voice he saw her, the perfect woman standing on the stage and welcoming all the guests.

"As a president of Mills Fundation I would like to welcome you on annual charity masquerade" she said and immediately he knew who she was. Regina Mills, the most powerful woman in the area. Now he knew the reason of that - her beauty (although word 'beauty' seemed to be a big understatement). The funniest thing was that he imagined her as middle aged, maybe a little chubby woman and the person he saw was the furthest thing from that.

"I think it's a good time to start first auction" His thoughts were again interrupted by her voice. "Here we have the first item" she said and showed everyone a very distingtive piece of jewellery "the diamond necklace given to us by Mr Nolan" she pointed at young man smiling at everyone "It's quite priceless heirloom, so I think we should start with the price of 40000$."

He didn't know what he was doing but he just raised his hand.

"I can see we have first man willing to give that beautiful piece of jewelry to his woman" she said with a smirk.

'Oh, yes. But only if that woman is you' he thought. And since that moment he knew the only think he wanted was to have this woman.

He bid every item she was offering, so after the auction was over he was owner of a diamond necklace (the first item she was selling), some kind of ancient Greek sculpture, free pass to one of the most exclusive clubs in town and a modern art painting. He hadn't known what he will do with all that stuff, but he knew that after the party is over he would need to talk to miss Mills to claim it all. He was already trying to came up with the words he was going to say.

At 11pm when most of guests were quite drunk flawless organiser of the party came to the microphone and said "I think we're all ready to see our faces" after that she took off her mask.  
That view was too much for Robin, he couldn't took his eyes from her face, it was even better than he'd imagined. Her dark brown, almost black eyes were the perfect match to the rest of her body. He was so astonished that he forgot to took off his own mask.

"I thought I was clear about something" he heard her voice right next to him. And in a moment his mask was taken off by someone whose hands had so soft and tender skin that he felt shivers going all over his body. She was standing right in front of him with his mask in one hand.

"Mr Locksley" she said. "Were you thinking you'll hide from us?"

She knew him! After all he became quite popular year earlier because of the whole heritage thing.

"I wouldn't dare to hide from you, miss Mills" he said with smile.

"So, you know who I am " she seemed to be shocked.

"Your reputation precedes you" he answered her with smirk. Now he remembered that she was also known as The Evil Queen in her business, leafless for everyone who want to oppose her.

From his angle evil seemed to be an overstatement. Sassy perhaps, but no evil. Maybe it was because of the first impression she gave him, but she definitely wasn't evil.

"I think we have some business to discuss Mr Locksley" her voice again stopped his thinking. His face must have looked very stupid at the moment, he really had no idea what she was talking about. "The items you've bought" she reminded him. "You need to sign a few papers."

She probably thought he was some kind of half-wit, but he didn't care. The most important was that he had the opportunity to speak with her, just the two of them.

"Lead the way, M'lady" he said and followed the astonishing woman.

"So, you've decided to spend your money on charity now?" she asked.

"Why are you so shocked about that?" he answered with another question. "Can't I be a good man?"

"After all I've heard about you since last year I definitely wouldn't call you 'good', perhaps scoundrel or something like that..." she answered with smirk.

He knew his reputation during last year has decreased dramatically, there were already many legends about Robin Locksley's party life and unfortunately most of them were true. But truth be told, before the whole heritage case he really was a good man. He always laughed at the reason he was given his name - the legend of Robin Hood (and his father's stupid drunk bet). But last years (those before his father's death) had made him think about all people that weren't as lucky as he was and haven't money. He really wanted to help them, now he helped... trees... That thought made him laugh.

Luckily thanks to her previous words he didn't sound like jerk this time.

"So, you agree with me on that. Good, let's focus on business. I still have a party I need to attend, after all I'm the host."

"Or maybe we could talk about it drinking coffee, let's say tomorrow afternoon?" he asked without even thinking. He regretted it moment later.

"Are you inviting me for a date?" she seemed shocked, but a little smile formed on her lips.

"No!" he almost shouted.

"Then I must say no..."

Did she just say she wanted to go on a date with him?

"No, I mean it would be a real pleasure if you agreed to accompany me on my coffee break" he was already lost in words and completely lost hope for their date to happen at all.

"So I guess we'll see tomorrow" she said, gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and went back to other guests.

'She really IS evil' he thought still not believing her lips just touched his face. But he had red mouth-shaped proof next to his own lips..

...

The night after the masquerade was hard for him. He couldn't get asleep. The moment he closed his eyes he saw Regina Mills and her smile. He was also nervous about the fact she agreed to go for a date with him. It felt like it was the bet dream he'd ever had so he refused to go to sleep because he was scared it all would disappear when he wakes up.

When he finally got asleep in his dreams he saw only one thing, or rather person, Regina. She was kissing him this time on the lips, he touched her naked form and felt like the luckiest man on earth. Even the idea of being her lover made his heart beat faster. The woman really was evil, mainly because of the influence she had on him. He had met her only few hours earlier and couldn't get her out of his head ever since. And this was just the beginning.

In the morning the day after masquerade he stood up earlier than usual and for the first time he got to work on time. All his coworkers was looking at him in shock but he didn't care because all his thoughts were focused on the time when he was supposed to meet HER. Since he still had few hours left he decided to do some research and find anything about the woman that invaded his thoughts. He found out that she was two years younger than him, studied marine biology but had to give it up that when her parents died to take care of family foundation which developed the most when she ruled it. But the most interesting facts he found on forums. People, to be more precise men, commented on her ability to made them fall in love in her, which really wasn't hard. Words 'femme fatale' were the most common. But, truth be told, he didn't care because he decided that unlike any of them he will have her.

When the hour of the meeting came he used more than usually forest smelling perfume and went to face fate. When he entered the place they decided to meet in she wasn't there yet, in fact she came half an hour too late saying that she had completely forgot about it. He had suspected that will happen after reading many comments about her so it didn't surprise him at all. But he decided to play the game she initiated.

"No offence" he answered "actually I've just gotten here either. I had so many work to do at the office" of course he lied, he was there much too early, but seeing her shocked, yet still beautiful, face gave him the clue that he was heading in good direction. He could see she wanted him to wait for her. Anticipation makes waiting more hurtful. Especially when you're waiting for a woman like her, the longer it lasts the more you want to see her and the more you would miss her when she leaves. He knew he would feel that way but couldn't let her know, actually he wanted her to feel the same.  
"So," she started "we're here to talk about business... "

"Can we move that conversation to any other day?" he stopped her in the middle of the sentence. Again things weren't going as she planned. He could see consternation in her eyes and was really proud of himself. Using her moment of weakness he grabbed her hand, which until then was peacefully lying on the table, and entwined their fingers together. "Can we focus now on, what you called yourself yesterday, our DATE" seeing her look he could tell he was winning, at least then and he was really enjoying himself.

"So what would you suggest?" she asked.

"Maybe we could get to know each other at first" he answered with one of his most brilliant smirks.

"What do you want to know, thief?" she asked trying to hold her confident pose.

"Thief?" it was his turn to be shocked.

"As for now you haven't paid for the items you've purchased, so you're a thief" she was very self content at that moment.

"Ok, I agree, I'm a thief. Any other guesses?"

"Your turn!" she snapped.

"As you wish, Your Majesty " he pretended to bow in front of her "some people call you evil, I'm sure you've heard, for me it's real overstatement, bold and audacious, perhaps, but evil?" he ended with laugh. When he looked at her she was absorbing him with her every sense. She was looking at him in the way that seemed to dig into his soul. Her ears were catching every tone of his laughter. And her nose breathing in his forest perfume. Her hand still entwined with his own squeezed it harder as if she wanted to make sure he was real.

She chuckled at his words. "In my environment the name serves me well, fear is quite effective tool especially when your job is about finding money."

Her laugh was infective and beautiful so he grinned at her words. "We were supposed to meet for coffee, but I think we can also drink something of higher percentage. What is your beverage of choice M'lady?" he asked hoping she wasn't experienced drinker.

"Apple cider" she answered with smirk.

"Of course, favorite drink of head of institution with apple tree as a symbol is apple cider, I guess that's not coincidence..." now they both were chuckling.

"And you? What do you drink?" she seemed really curious.

"Whisky" he simply answered. He had good reasons of choosing that drink every time he was on a date. It could cause a courage, give strength (especially psychical) and even act like love potion (at least he was said he was quite irresistible after drinking it).

After few glasses of cider Regina started feeling tipsy and he certainly was going to use it against her. After all she was supposed to remember that date for the rest of her life.

"Twenty questions?" he suggested, although he knew almost everything about her from the internet, but still it wasn't the most reliable source of information. Fortunately Regina was tipsy enough to agree.

"Why not?" she just answered. And they started.

"So, you love trees?" he asked first.

"You may say that" she chuckled "Truth be told, I find your smell quite appealing" he was more than glad for her sincerity. "And how about you?"

"Me either. I used to train in the forest, I use the forest perfume as you noticed" he answered grinning.

"Now is my turn to ask question" she pointed. "What did you train?"

"Archery" he simply answered. "And you?" he decided to play her game and return every question.

"Well, I don't know if I could call it training, but since I was five my mother taught me yoga" after that words his imagination went wild picturing her in many too many positions and needed to change the topic.

"Do you have any animals?" his question was successful distraction.

"Actually I do, a dog Lola and a cat Lenny, I saved them both from the street"

'Of course she did' he thought 'After all she is the perfect woman and she owns the bloody foundation...'

"And also I had a horse as a child, Rocinante" she continued "But unfortunately it passed away..." she said with sadness in her voice. "And you, do you have any?"

"I had a dog, Scarlett, but he passed away too"

They sat for a moment in silence slowly sipping their drinks.

"So, while you're here on a date with me your boyfriend takes care of your pets?" he asked with smirk breaking the silence between them.

"You seriously want to use one of your questions on asking me about my relationship status? On a date?" she chuckled at that.

"Yes, I do" he answered, after all he'd read about her he wanted to make sure she wasn't just playing with him, and right then was the best moment for that question, considering her tipsy honesty.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, there is no boyfriend. My animals are taken care by my housekeeper, Mary Margaret" she answered and immediately looked him in the eyes wanting to see his reaction, so Robin tried not to look overly elated and seeing her puzzled expression he could see he succeeded. "I return the question."

"About taking care of my not-existing pet?" he joked.

"No, you moron, about you being single" she just rolled her eyes.

"I'm as single as you can be" he answered and her lip curved into the small smile.

"Do you like art?" she suddenly changed topic, but seeing his puzzled look explained "You've bought few pieces on the auction..."

"Ahh" he had the feeling that this moment would come, but still didn't have a good answer, so he decided to tell the truth "Well, I'm definitely not a art type. Actually I wanted you to pay attention on me since the moment you've came to the masquerade..." after these words he sent her way some kind of awkward smile and blushed a little. His plan was ruined, because everything he would do after that wouldn't erase the fact that he'd just said he was interested in her.

But she didn't seem to care.

"So, I wasn't so wrong about you.." she chuckled. "First look at you was enough to tell you're not art type. Do you have any other question?"

"I still have sixteen left and I'm surely going to use them all wisely" he smirked.

"Go on then."

"Favorite color?"

"Red and black" when she answered his mind went to the picture of her yesterday's outfit and these were really her colors.

"Exclusive restaurant or fast food?"

"Fast food" that answer was shocking, her look was rather telling she was healthy-food-and-no-fats person so he eyed her tiny figure once more to make sure he hadn't missed any extra pounds but he hadn't, she had perfect body .

"Morning person or might owl?"

"It depends, but usually I don't sleep long. Especially when I am a head of the foundation, there is always something to do, so I need to be at work soon" she said but after a moment added "But you are CEO yourself so you should understand that."

The only Robin's response was chuckle. He was far from a good CEO. So he just decided to skip that topic.

"Any special cooking dishes?"

"Apple turnovers."

"Apple, of course. Is there anything without apples that you eat or drink?" he asked with smirk.

"Is that another question?" he just nodded knowing that coming up with twenty questions won't be easy. "So, no, I also eat apple-free food, I've already mentioned fast food, but I also can say I make the best lasagna in the area" she said with a big smile showing her perfect rows of white teeth and in that moment that smile seemed to be the most beautiful view in the world. And for a moment he forgot about everything around him. But moves of her lips showed him that she was saying something.

"Hmm?" he just muttered.

"I was asking if you enjoy the view" she was visibly amused.

"I definitely do" he grinned.

"Next question?"

"Favorite flowers?"

"Sunflowers and daffodils" he made mental note to send a bouquet to her office some day.

"Daddy's girl of mother's daughter?"

"Daddy's girl, but I rather not to talk about my parents.." seeing her being uneasy about that topic he changed it.

"Do you want to have children?" he was shocked himself that he asked her that question on their first date, but anyway they were already opened to each other and they were quite drunk so there wasn't anything to lose.

"And you're asking because you want to be the potential father?" she asked with smirk but seeing his face she knew it was exactly the thing he was thinking of. "If that's so then yes" and right then his face was just priceless. He blushed for the second time that day.

"I guess that was enough questions for today" said Robin being more and more ashamed.

"So, what do you suggest for us to do?" she asked but the tone of her voice wasn't leaving any doubts.

Robin's mind went again to the comments about her and again he was sure the woman was evil, but he was ready to give in if the price was being seduced by her he was ready to pay it. And so he did when they both headed towards her apartment.

...

**That's it for now, I don't know if I'm going to continue it or not (give me any sign if you want me to). I am highly aware that R&amp;R from this story are not very close to their OUAT versions, but that's just the way the words flew and before I noticed they were written that way :P **

**Hope you liked it**

**I'll be grateful for every fav/review**


End file.
